Like Soaked Sands
by CitrusCutie127
Summary: On a hot, sizzling sunny day out at the beach made Starfire wonder will everything stay like this forever? Will she keep her friends for life? With these sad, desperate thoughts, who was there to guide and enlighten her?RS Oneshot


Like Soaked Sands

It was going to be a hot, sunny day.

The sun rays peaked through the pink lace curtains in her bedroom, its strong light temporarily blinding her as she fluttered her eye lashes open. The cute alarm clock in the shape of a kitten's head that Raven bought for her last Christmas rang loudly, causing her to push its button off.

"I loathe cute things," Raven had stated, "Though they do suit you."

She smiled at the memory as she proceeded to her connecting bedroom. While filling her bath tub with water, she brushed her hair briefly to untangle any messes that were caused in the night. She then tied her hair up into a pony tail without much effort. Realizing that the water was ready, she turned the knobs off and got undress from her pink, silky night gown. She gingerly stepped into the tub, but the water was reassuringly warm and welcoming.

"I wonder if we can participate in any joyful activities today," The alien princess wondered as she laid in the tub, "It is a beautiful day today and it will be most enjoyable to take part in the 'going out'."

With a decision made, Starfire soaped herself with her favorite rosy soap and spent some time getting dressed and putting her hair down and combing it again before departing her room.

The Tower was already buzzing with its usual, often noisy activities when Starfire stepped into the common room. Raven was in her usual position, reading a bulging hardcover book and sipping her herbal tea in a delicate tea cup. She rolled her eyes expressively almost every minute, obviously 'very' annoyed with the loud and boisterous video game going on.

Beastboy and Cyborg were sitting in tense positions, frowning ferociously at the video game going on, shouting and screaming who was winning.

"I win!" Cyborg shouted triumphantly after, punching the air with victory while Beastboy scowled, "That showed you, little grass stain, not to mess with the PRO!"

"That's just one game, tin man!" The changeling protested instantly.

Cyborg laughed, "Along with the other hundred of games we played this week! Face it, little man; you can't beat the BIG man!"

Raven sighed at this, muttering 'childish' under her breath and giving Starfire a brief nod as she made her way to the kitchen.

Starfire gave a smile in response and proceeded to the kitchen, peaking from the open space with delight when she saw the Boy Wonder there making breakfast.

"Good morning, friend!"

"Good morning Star," Robin replied, a grin on his face as he tossed some pancakes to the air, "Did you have a good sleep last night?"

Starfire nodded and walked over to the cupboard to help set the kitchen table, "Yes, it was most enjoyable." She placed the sauces on the table, including maple syrup and her favorite mustard. She then poured juice for them and some soy milk for Beastboy.

"Thanks Star," Robin grinned as he placed the pancakes on four plates and made toast with jam for Beastboy, "I think it'll be easier with us making breakfast from now on. Cyborg and Beastboy are not much help, are they?"

Starfire giggled, "Yes, you are most correct. They become very boisterous when it comes to the debate of the eating of poultry products or tofu." She sat down on a kitchen chair while Robin called the other Titans to come for breakfast, resulting in loud footsteps thundering in along with a sighing and annoyed Raven.

"Morning, y'all," Cyborg greeted, "I just beat tofu brain three times in a row. That's 200 to 0, Beastboy."

"Dude, not that much! Anyway, I bet you got lucky."

"Luck comes with skills, my petite friend. Unfortunately, you don't have it."

"Um….friends?"

"I do so!" Beastboy shrieked in a childish manner.

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"Do not!"

"FRIENDS!"

Starfire's angry scream was prized with peaceful, graceful silent to Raven's approval.

"I can't thank you enough Starfire," Raven said monotonously with a hint of amuse in her tone, "Some people need to learn to behave like sensible teenagers instead of their usual idiotic manners."

"You are most welcome, friend Raven," Starfire replied, going back to her warm smile, "Friends, I was thinking, will it not be wonderful if we participate in pleasant activities today? It is such a gorgeous, sunny morning!"

"Yeah, that'll be great. It won't do us any good if we just stay in the Tower all day, you know." Cyborg agreed with enthusiasm, wolfing down his pancakes in two bites.

Beastboy nodded, "Yeah! Though where can we go?"

"How about the beach?" Robin suggested casually and starting out a startled coughing fit by Beastboy who was gulping down his soy milk.

"Earth in Robin, come in Planet Robin," Cyborg joked, "Did you just suggest something fun?"

"Knock it off!" Robin shrieked, but he couldn't help laughing. To be honest, he wanted to go through all the villain profiles and study some battle footages. However, when his masked eyes met Starfire's hopeful, sparkling ones, he soon weakened and wanted to make her happy.

"Oh friends! This will be wonderful," Starfire exclaimed, her beautiful eyes sparkling like jewels, "It has been a long time since we've done anything together."

"Yeah, so girl, what are you waiting for? Get your gears on and up to Titans' beach we go!" Cyborg announced with enthusiasm, causing Starfire to giggle.

"To the beach it is!"

The sun was high above and glowing when the Titans arrived at the beach below their soaring Tower. The ocean was glittering and reflecting like gems, harmonizing with the salty wind that blew across the island. It was a perfect, sizzling hot day to cool off in the fresh waters and to leave all your worries to the back of your mind.

When Robin arrived carrying a cooler and a parasol, Cyborg and Beastboy were already splashing each other wildly in the cool sea. Beastboy was wearing a pair of purple trunks and Cyborg was in his water-resistant machine. Raven, who absolutely refused to join in such a game, was sitting on a beach chair reading her book and applying sun screen on her pale skin. She had a sleek swim suit on in a color darker than her usual leotard.

It was Starfire that walked over to him. She was wearing a stray hat and a white bathing suit. There was a slight exposure in the back and elegant creases along the two sites of her slim waist. She looked so pure, so angelic, and so indescribably beautiful that Robin couldn't help being dazzled by her.

"May I assist you, Robin?" She asked, putting a stop from his trance.

"Er…no thanks, Star. Don't worry, I can manage it." Robin replied, flashing a quick smile.

Starfire smiled back, "Alright then. I must thank you, though, for suggesting such a jubilant activity for everyone to partake today."

"Oh, it was nothing. I think we all deserve a little relaxation for once." Robin replied, setting up the parasol and placing the cooler beside its white glossy pole.

The Tamaranian princess grinned, for she was unspeakably pleased that Robin was relaxing. He's the one who needs the most rest after burying himself in mountain of works everyday.

"Yo, you two! Come on the join us in the water!" Cyborg shouted excitedly, "Come on, you too Rae!"

The pale Goth firmly shook her head, "I prefer to keep my feet on land."

"You're just scared," Beastboy teased loudly, "Ha! I can't believe YOU are scared of the water, Raven!"

"Yes, yes, whatever Beastboy." Raven replied, her concentration back to her book.

"Come on Star, let's go." Robin grinned, running towards the sea in his black trunks.

Starfire padded along with him, putting her stray hat beneath the parasol. She felt something wet and sticky under her feet as she moved nearer to the turquoise ocean. Peering below slowly, she got puzzled.

"Robin?"

"Yes?"

"Why are there different types of sands?" She asked, kneeling down and inspecting the wet sands, "The sands that I had experienced previously were very dry. Why are these sands wet with stickiness? Do the areas that these sands in habitat give them different natures?"

The Boy Wonder couldn't help but chuckle, causing Starfire to be more confused than ever. Sometimes Starfire can ask about simple things that people take for granted into complex and perplex ways that may not be understandable. She would frown with concentration and eagerness to learn something new, which Robin would always help and teach her.

"No Star. These sands are soaked with the sea water." Robin explained, pointing at the waves that were splashing on shore, "The sands absorb the water. All sands are the same and absorb water when you pour some into them."

Starfire nodded before they were attacked by a wet changeling and half robot that at first looked like mindless barbarians. She squealed at the chilly sensation of the sudden water splash on her sun-kissed skin, but then laughed at the Boy Wonder who was tipped by a bucket full of water, immediately damp from head to toe.

"I just hope friend Robin can be as joyful as this everyday…." She thought repeatedly through thrilling laughter and squeals.

The day went by so quickly as if time had been fast forward. The sky turned from its clear, crystal blue to faint shades of purple, red and orange. It seemed like only the greatest artist nature itself can create such a beautiful unique view that other millions or billions of artists had drew and painted, The setting sun seemed half swallowed by the infinite, gleaming ocean. This was nature's gift that lived among Jump City peacefully, the busy human environment.

The soft breeze blew gently, his black spikes moving along like grass. His back relaxed against the beach chair, a slight smile on his face. When was the last time he had so much fun? He couldn't exactly remember. From time to time he even forgot himself, let alone the others, through massive amounts of work and obsession. He forgot how it was like to have a day with no fears, a day when he could truly just enjoy himself and spend time with his friends. He surprised himself of how much pleasurable memories he had to let go to replace them for horrifying, dark ones.

His masked eyes traveled around the soothing sight and stopped when he saw her. Her silk-like hair wet but shining so similar to the bright gleam of her eyes. Her eyes, the color of emeralds, green meadows, and secret pools, glittered delightfully like the stars in the night sky.

"I know who you're watching," A monotonous voice distracted, allowing a hint of amusement escaping from her lips, "I also know that it's not the sun set."

The Boy Wonder blushed in embarrassment, facing the Goth who was reading calmly, "Do you HAVE to do that?"

"Reading minds? I choose to do so at times," Raven replied, her violet eyes still on her book, "You know you haven't been this relaxed for a long time."

Robin nodded and gave a devilish grin, "You're right, but you have to admit you enjoyed today as much as everyone did."

Raven stopped, swiveling her eyes to meet his, "How so?"

"Come on Raven, when was the last time you let Beastboy persuade you to join his grand water fight just an hour ago?" Robin asked mischievously.

"That devil Boy Blunder." Raven thought, slight pink spots appearing on her cheeks. She hadn't even noticed Robin watching her.

"It's none of your concern." She replied bluntly, returning her attention to her almost-finishing book, Robin's grin grew wide, but he didn't push further.

He returned his gaze back to her, who was now helping Cyborg bury Beastboy beneath the thick sands. She watched intently at the two laugh stocks and her lips stretched into a smile.

Robin could not understand then. Why did Starfire smile like that?

Her smile showed courage yet composed with sorrow, her eyes deep with water so much like tears. What happened? Why was she looking like that?

"Hey Robin and Rae, let's go! I want to call for some pizza for dinner later, you guys coming?" Cyborg asked, pulling out the parasol and picking up the now empty cooler.

"Yes friends, it will be marvelous to have the festive of pizza for the evening!" The Tamaranian princess exclaimed happily before shooting a worry glance at a screaming, shouting, and buried Beastboy, "Though should we not rescue Beastboy from the mountain of sands?"

Cyborg laughed, "Don't worry Star, he'll be fine."

"I'm not so sure," Raven replied, picking up her foldable beach chair, towel, and book, "Though I'll certainly be enjoying a quiet evening tonight."

"Hey dudes! I'm dying here! Save me!" Beastboy begged, struggling against the heavy weight of sands while Cyborg laughed more.

"That'll be the lesson you'll have to learn, veggie boy, for messing with the PRO on video games!"

Looking at Starfire giggling made Robin wonder anxiously, was he only imagining things?

"Beastboy, one simple question, why did you not put on some sun screen?" Raven asked, sighing as she inspected Beastboy's burns.

"Uh…I didn't think it would be necessary?" Beastboy replied, groaning as Raven touched the sun burn on his green tinted back. They weren't red, agonizing patches, they were more roast brown.

Raven sighed more, "You look like your skin's almost peeling off."

Beastboy winced, "Will you be able to heal it, Rae?"

"It's Raven," The Goth corrected, firmly helping Beastboy up to his feet, "I'll try my best. Let's go to the infirmary and promise me, don't do something so foolish again. It'll waste more of my further energy."

"Um…I won't. It's too much of an experience for me."

As the changeling and Raven headed toward the infirmary, Cyborg helped Robin cleared up all the pizza leftovers that scattered messily across the kitchen.

"The little green guy's got it bad." Cyborg said, throwing the greasy cardboard boxes away.

Robin nodded, "I can't believe he didn't even put on any sun screen. It's good that Raven's healing him."

"She's probably scared if she doesn't, his screams will not be something that will help improve her concentration"

Robin chuckled as he left the kitchen, but it was an uneasy one. Starfire had excused herself for a walk on the beach a few minutes earlier, and he wanted to know what was on her mind.

"I could catch up with her." He thought, racing downstairs.

Starfire's bare feet padded along the soft sands, the light wind blowing her now-dry hair in every direction. Her beautiful face composed sadness that was so difficult to explain. She found a close spot where she could admire the dark ocean and sat down, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Hey," He greeted, sitting down casually beside her. He wore a black t-shirt and dark jeans instead of his usual uniform which was less comfy, "Makes a change from the rooftop, huh?"

Starfire nodded meekly but still did not response. Robin did not pressure her, no matter how much he was worrying in the inside. After a few tense minutes, Starfire shifted uncomfortably, desperate for her thoughts to be out.

"Robin?"

"Yes?"

Starfire swallowed, "Do you…do you wonder at times what will happen to our team in the future?"

Robin was confused, "No, why?"

"Please, do not mistaken Robin, for I had a truly jubilant time today," Starfire continued, shooting a quick, weak smile, "I am simply scared that…scared that we might not be like this in the future."

Her voice was barely a whisper by the time she finished, her eyes filling with tears as she spoke.

Robin did not know what to say or do at the moment. He knew that there's a high possibility all of them will go their separate ways in the future, but he always thought best to live for the present and not for the past and future.

"It is just….I enjoy my time with my friends, but it is frightening to think that any of us might depart one day," Starfire said, still not looking at Robin, "Especially departing from you….Robin."

"She wanted to hide her sadness….." He thought, "That's why she came out here."

With a quick, sudden brain wave, the Boy Wonder got up and ran towards the sea, startling Starfire from her position. For a bizarre second she thought he was going to jump into the dark waves, but then was stunned when he came back with something clasped with both of his hands. He removed the upper hand to reveal a ball of wet and sticky sands.

"Remember this, Star?"

Starfire nodded, "Yes, this is the ball of soaked sands that you had taught me."

"Yeah, and with water this sand ball can stick together no matter what." Robin continued, feeling a bit foolish and nervous.

"Yes….?"

If Robin had to write an essay about the bravest thing he had ever done in his life, this has to be the moment. He dropped the brown clump ball and wrapped his arms around the Tamaranian princess, breathing in her sweet, musky smell. Starfire seemed paralyzed with shock for a moment, but then quickly return the hug back, burying her head into his chest.

"Our friendship is going to stay like this, Star, I promise." He whispered into her delicate ears. He felt so strong for her that friendship could not describe, but felt content for the present. He lived for that moment.

Starfire looked up and stared into his masked eyes, a smile on her face and fresh, happy tears trickling down her cheeks that no words could comprehend. She truly loved him, and always will.

"Like soaked sands."


End file.
